Amigo Fiel
by lechuzah
Summary: "Andy, déjame presentarte a Woody, el comisario más valiente y leal de todo el mundo." La Historia de como Woody llegó a ser el juguete de Andy . Capítulo único.


**Amigo Fiel**

Capítulo Único

* * *

Era un día despejado y el sol brillaba como cualquier buen día de verano. Aquellas nubes, esponjosas como algodón, eran observadas desde la ventana del hospital, donde aquel hombre se encontraba.

Sus brazos estaba tendidos en la cama mostrando la incisión de la aguja por donde el suero se introducía gota a gota por su delgado cuerpo. Su cabeza, totalmente calva, estaba tendida en las blancas almohadas que la enfermera le había cambiado en la mañana a petición personal.

- Mi hijo vendrá a verme- dijo Andrew Davis, el hombre, aquella mañana- quiero que me vea bien, tiene solo 5 años y no quiero dejarle un mal recuerdo de su viejo.

El ya estaba resignado a todo lo que los médicos y los especialistas le habían dicho sobre su enfermedad. Aquel cáncer ya no tenía vuelta atrás y en cualquier momento... debía estar preparado.

La última recaída había sido en la calle, cuando se le ocurrió, después del trabajo, pasear por las tiendas del sector, quería dar una vuelta para ver que podría gustarle a su hijo, cumpliría años pronto. El dolor fue tan fuerte que se desmayó, los transeúntes llamaron a emergencias. Para cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en el hospital. Reconoció a su médico y a su esposa que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Andrew observaba las nubes esponjosas que había en el cielo con sus ojos azules. Y de reojo observaba el armario de la habitación, todavía tenía el regalo para su hijo en aquel lugar.

Su esposa llegó con el pequeño tomado de la mano, era delgado, de cabello castaño, como su madre pero tenía sus ojos azules.

- Papi- exclamó el pequeño al verlo en la cama con gran felicidad-

- Hola Andy – dijo Andrew al ver a su pequeño niño con aquella hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

En la familia de Andrew, el primer hijo varón siempre llevaba el nombre de Andrew, así fue con él, su padre y abuelo, y por su puesto, su pequeño hijo Andrew o como le gustaba decirle... "Andy".

El pequeño se soltó de la mano de su madre y se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba su padre. Andrew movió el brazo más cercano a su hijo y le revolvió sus cabellos. Su esposa se acercó a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Te han tratado bien cariño? - dijo su esposa

-Si, han sido muy amables- respondió Andrew – se han portado de maravilla conmigo. ¿Y tu como has estado?

-He estado bien- dijo ella – eso si, este pequeño rufián ha estado muy intranquilo todo el día.

-¿A si?- respondió el hombre observando al pequeño

-A estado esperando esta visita para dejarte un regalo- dijo la mujer acercándose al pequeño- Vamos entrégaselo.

El pequeño sacó de su mochila una hoja de block enrollada con muchos colores y se la paso a su padre. Andrew desenrolló la hoja y observó un bello dibujo hecho con las crayolas de su hijo, posiblemente hecho en la escuela.

- Está muy bonito- dijo Andrew al ver algunas figuras que reconocía de algunos otros trabajos que había visto de su hijo y otras completamente nuevas.- Dime, Andy, quienes son.

El pequeño se acercó más a su papá para contarle lo que había dibujado.

- Este soy yo- dijo el pequeño señalando un dibujo de un niño con unas botas de vaquero y un gran sombrero que le hacía juego- y este eres tu como el comisario del pueblo- dijo señalando una figura más alta frente al niño. Este tenía botas, sombrero, chaqueta y una reluciente estrella amarilla que llamaba mucho la atención en el dibujo.- Estos de aquí son los otros vaqueros en sus caballos y este es el pueblo.

El resto del dibujo lo completaba figuras de personas en caballos con lazos y sombreros, cerros, cactus, árboles y casitas. En una de las esquinas estaba escrito al pulso y con unas letras chuecas : "Papi el Comisario y Andy el Vaquero"

- Andy, me encantó, está hermoso.

Andrew y su hijo adoraban jugar a los vaqueros, todo había empezado el año pasado, cuando fueron a un pequeño rancho para niños, Andy adoró los caballo y vestirse de vaquero. Andrew continuó jugando con Andy a que eran los cuidadores de un pueblo ficticio hecho con los juguetes de su hijo cada vez que Andrew volvía del trabajo. Ya había pasado una semana desde su último juego, fue el día en que lo trasladaron luego de su desmayo en la calle.

-Ves, estoy aprendiendo a escribir- dijo Andy mostrándole las letras que el mismo hizo en aquel papel.

-Si, lo vi, te felicito hijo, vaya que estas grande.

-Y cuando volverás a la casa- dijo el niño – es muy aburrido jugar solo a los vaqueros.

La señora Davis, volteó la cara hacia la ventana para no mostrarle a su hijo su rostro, que había cambiado ante la pregunta de su hijo. Andrew se quedó cayado para luego sonreírle al pequeño

-Andy, no creo que me pueda ir - dijo Andrew sin querer mentirle a su hijo, verás, mi enfermedad me tiene aquí y no creo que salga.

El rostro de Andy cambio sus facciones ante la respuesta de su padre, su cara hizo un puchero de tristeza ante la realidad de que posiblemente su padre no podría volver a la casa y ser el comisario de sus juegos.

-Pero...- dijo Andrew y el pequeño elevó la vista- que yo no esté en casa no quiere decir que no puedas jugar a los vaqueros- agregó con una leve sonrisa y luego se dirigió a su esposa- Cariño, hay una gran bolsa de papel en ese armario, ¿me la podrías acercar por favor?.

Ella se acercó hasta el mueble y sacó la bolsa, era la misma que encontraron cuando se desmayó. Se la entregó a su marido, quien comenzó a revisarla ante la curiosidad de su hijo.

-Veamos si esta por aquí... - comenzó Andrew escarbando en la bolsa- Aquí esta – dijo observando a su hijo- Bueno, primero un vaquero no es un vaquero sin su sombrero, ¿no?

Andrew levantó su mano de la bolsa y colocó un sombrero rojo sobre la cabeza de su hijo el cual le quedaba algo grande, pero al niño no le importó y se vio en el espejo del baño. Era un completo sombrero del lejano oeste igualito al que vio en el rancho hace un año atrás. Andy volvió donde su padre y lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, papá- dijo Andy a su padre

-No hay de que- dijo Andrew- Y como no podré ser el comisario por mucho tiempo- dijo buscando en la bolsa, necesitarás a alguien que tome mi lugar y encontré al indicado.

-De la bolsa, salió un muñequito articulado con una gran sonrisa y vivaces ojos castaños que observaban al niño, tenía un impecable traje de vaquero, un lindo sombrero y una dorada estrella en su pecho demostrando cual era su profesión. El niño se quedó embobado viendo a aquel vaquero.

-Andrew- sonrió su esposa- ese no es...

-Asi es, es Woody el vaquero.

La infancia de Andrew la marcó aquel programa de televisión, "El rodeo de Woody", que trataba de un comisario que se encargaba de solucionar problemas con su grupo de amigos. El siempre había querido tener algún juguete de el, pero su familia era muy pobre como para costearlo. Ver aquel juguete en una tienda de manera aleatoria le recordó lo que había disfrutado de su niñez y como a su hijo le encantaría tener a este vaquero para jugar.

-Andy, déjame presentarte a Woody, el comisario más valiente y leal de todo el mundo. El siempre ayuda a sus amigos en problemas y … bueno, fue alguna vez un amigo mío por decirlo de alguna forma. Ten por seguro que el será un amigo fiel contigo y nunca te dejará solo.

Andrew le acercó el muñeco a su hijo quien lo tomó con sus dos manos y se dio cuenta del anillo que tenía en pequeño vaquero en su espalda, lo jaló un poco y escuchó la voz que venía de Woody: "Tengo un serpiente en mi bota". El pequeño sonrió ante la voz del muñeco.

-Así que, si te sientes solo- dijo Andrew- recuerda que Woody te cuidará, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papá.

* * *

Andy y su madre se fueron de la habitación para que a Andrew le hicieran algunos exámenes de rutina. La señora Davis llevó a su hijo a la cafetería para que comiera algo, ya sería hora de cenar de todas formas. Andy mantenía al comisario en sus manos y su nuevo sombrero en su cabeza, jugaba con el mientras si madre traía la comida. Para Andy tener a Woody era maravilloso, tenía un rostro agradable, y detalles que lo hacían ver como si fuera una persona de verdad en miniatura y cada frase que salía cuando jalaba de aquel anillo le parecía que saliera de los labios del mismo vaquero. Cuando la comida llegó, Andy no pudo evitar, por más que a su madre no le pareciera bien, que jugara con el vaso y los cubiertos, para que Woody tuviera a alguien con quien jugar.

Terminada la comida, Andy puso a Woody sobre su hombro y corrió por los pasillos del hospital como si fuera un caballo. Se dirigían a la habitación de Andrew, pero algo no estaba bien.

En la habitación llegaron muchas enfermeras y especialistas a la habitación y comenzaron a trasladar la cama de Andrew mientras una máquina comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños. Andy no entendía, pero su madre simplemente se asustó.

-Cariño, quédate aquí por favor- dijo la señora Davis- mientras se dirigía hasta la habitación pero una enfermera la retuvo. Andy observaba esto silenciosamente.

-Hubo complicaciones, debemos llevárnoslos- dijo la enfermeras

-Como que complicaciones- exclamó la señora Davis tratando de ver a su marido.

-Su respiración comenzó a fallar, por favor salga de aquí, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

-Su respiración... ¡Andrew!- exclamó su mujer

Al lado de Andy pasó la camilla con su padre inconsciente, perdiéndose en el mismo pasillo por donde corría con Woody. No lo pudo volver a ver .

Murió una hora después.

* * *

Andy durmió en la casa de sus abuelos aquella noche. Muchos de sus familiares estaban en el hospital acompañando a su madre en aquella pérdida, ella pidió que Andy no estuviera, no quería que esta noticia lo afectara tanto y le pidió a sus suegros que se llevaran a su hijo. El pequeño se encontraba ahora la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de sus abuelos, ya era tarde, pero el pequeño no podía dormir.

Woody y su sombrero nuevo estaban encima de una cómoda, frente a su cama. Se levantó de ella y tomó al vaquero que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños. Y volvió a la cama. Abrazó al vaquero, el último regalo que le hizo su padre.

_-Así que, si te sientes solo...recuerda que Woody te cuidará, ¿de acuerdo?_

Andy abrazó con más fuerzas al vaquero mientras recordaba lo que le dijo su padre y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

* * *

Comenzó a soñar con los mismo escenarios que imaginaba cuando jugaba con su papá. En medio del lejano oeste había un pueblo de campesinos, pero esta vez el parecía ser una persona más de aquel pueblo, vestía ropas vaqueras y el sombrero que su padre le había obsequiado.

Vio de lejos como unos bandoleros, de ropas y caballos negros atacaban el pueblo y arrasaban con todo a su paso y tomaban prisionero a su padre que, a diferencia de como estaba en el hospital, calvo, llevaba esos rizos rubios, que solía tener antes de las quimioterapias y un traje de vaquero que apenas se notaba ante las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban sobre el caballo negro más grande, el del jefe de los bandidos.

-Papá, exclamó Andy persiguiendo a los caballos pero era imposible seguirles el paso, iban muy rápido.

-Ve por el comisario- exclamaba Andrew a lo lejos, es mi amigo, te ayudará, ve por el comisario- volvió a gritar antes que se perdiera entre el polvo que elevaba los cascos de los caballos.

Andy se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pueblo, buscando la comisaría. Pero no lo encontraba, el pueblo desapareció ante sus ojos dejando la tierra desértica ante su vista. El pequeño no sabía que hacer, los caballos se alejaban más y más. Iba a perder a su padre para siempre.

Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar, una mano se posó en su hombro. La persona era más alto que su padre y de rostro fino, reconocía esas ropas de vaquero, los ojos brillantes y esa estrella reluciente en su pecho.

-Escuché que secuestraron a tu padre Andy- la voz era más grave y profunda que de las frases que escuchaba al jalarle el anillo, pero no cabía duda, era Woody, su juguete en carne y hueso.

-¿Woody?- exclamó Andy sorprendido- ¿eres el comisario?

-Asi es- dijo Woody enseñándole su flamante placa- tu padre me puso en el cargo, pero parece que los malandrines que el alguna vez atrapó decidieron vengarse de el. No te preocupes Andy rescataremos a tu padre.

Silbó fuertemente y llegó un caballo de la nada y se subió a el.

-Vamos Compañero- dijo Woody a Andy- estamos juntos en esto-

-Agregó extendiendo su mano al muchacho. Andy titubeó un poco pero tomó su mano. El vaquero, como si el muchacho no pesara nada, lo subió al caballo, detrás de el.

-Sujétate fuerte- dijo Woody- ¡Corre como el viento Tiro al Blanco!

Tiro al Blanco relinchó fuertemente y comenzó la carrera, siguiendo las pisadas de los caballos negros.

Lograron encontrar el escondite, Había una cueva, cerca de las montañas. Andy podía ver a su padre, completamente atado a una piedra, mientras los bandidos, que eran tres, estaban riendo y gritando frente a una fogata mientras revisaban el botín del día. Woody, le hizo una seña a Andy para que se dirigiera hacia un sector, así el estaría a salvo de cualquier ataque. Woody sacó una larga cuerda y sin darles tiempo a los bandidos los enlazó dejándolos completamente atrapados.

-Andy- dijo Andrew al ver a su hijo que se acercaba y lo desataba.

-Te extrañé mucho papi- dijo Andy abrazando a su papá, el hombre también lo abrazó.

-Yo también Andy- la mirada de Andrew era completamente vivaz con sus ojos azules y su cabello rizado.

-Muy bien muchachos- ese había sido Woody- debemos llevarnos a estos bandidos, pasarán un largo tiempo en la cárcel, además, Andrew debe tomar su tren.

- ¿Tren?- dijo Andy sin entender y viendo a su padre.

-Me debo ir Andy- dijo Andrew, dijo un poco apenado su padre- lo siento.

Dejaron a los bandidos en la cárcel y llegaron a una estación de trenes. Andy todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ahí estaba el junto a Woody y su padre, quien estaba a punto de tomar un tren que no sabía donde lo dejaría, pero temía que nunca más volvería.

-No te vayas papá – dijo Andy sujetándose de su cintura-

-Lo siento hijo- dijo Andrew- mi tiempo aquí ya terminó, pero tranquilo- dijo agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. Siempre estaré contigo, aquí- dijo señalándole su corazón- Woody- agregó viendo al comisario- te encargo a mi hijo, cuídalo mucho.

-Así lo haré- dijo el comisario haciendo un ademán con su sombrero.

Andrew abrazó por última vez y abordó el tren. El cual comenzó a andar dejando atrás a Andy y al comisario. El pequeño se despidió de él con la mano hasta que perdió su rastro. Sintió nuevamente la mano del comisario sobre su hombro, Woody se agachó hasta estar a la altura del muchacho.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Woody con una sincera sonrisa. Andy se la devolvió mientras ambos observaban el paisaje por donde se perdía el tren.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Andrew había muerto y Andy había vuelto a su casa, estaba vestido con un traje oscuro en su habitación mientras dejaba el marcador permanente en su mesa de dibujo. Había logrado escribir su nombre en el pie de Woody, su padre estaría orgulloso de el.

-¿Andy estas listo?- dijo su madre entrando a su habitación. También estaba vestida de negro. Debían ir a la iglesia para el funeral de Andrew.

-Si, mira mami- dijo el muchacho mostrándole el pie del vaquero

-Vaya, lo lograste Andy- dijo orgullosa de su hijo- Bueno, debemos irnos.

Andy dejó al vaquero en la mesa y cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se fue en el auto con su madre.

Woody pestañeó suavemente y observó la ventana, viendo como el auto se alejaba de su vista. Se paró para observar donde estaba. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella habitación: su nuevo hogar.

Observó como los otros juguetes comenzaban a moverse y a acercarse a la mesa y preguntándose por el recién llegado.

-Hola- escuchó desde una esquina, viendo como un perro, cuyo cuerpo era un resorte de metal, se le acercaba junto a un juguete que parecía una gran patata- Bienvenido al cuarto de Andy- dijo el perro- soy Slinky y el es el señor Cara de Papa- agregó señalando a su compañero.

-Hola, soy Woody- dijo el comisario ofreciendo su mano a Slinky, quien amablemente se la estrechó y luego hizo lo mismo con Cara de Papa.

-Vaya, un comisario- dijo Cara de Papa- ahora Andy podrá jugar tranquilamente a los vaqueros.

-Oh,¿ juega a los vaqueros?- les preguntó Woody

-Si- dijo Slinky- pero no hemos jugado a eso desde que su padre tuvo problemas de salud, hace tiempo que no lo vemo por aquí...

-Bueno- dijo algo apenado Woody- creo que no volverá.

Woody les contó sobre el hospital, lo que ocurrió y donde estaba Andy antes y porque no había estado en la casa, los juguetes se sorprendieron y se apenaron mucho.

-El me entregó a Andy el día en que ocurrió todo- dijo Woody rascándose una de sus mejillas.

-Entonces estuviste ahí para consolarlo- escuchó desde otro extremo, era una voz femenina.

Woody se volteó y vio una lámpara con una bella figura de porcelana, una pastorcita de tonos claros y rosados con sus tres ovejas.

-Pues... si- dijo algo nervioso ante la pastorcita- en eso estuve

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella- Llegaste en un buen momento,por favor, cuida mucho a Andy como todos nosotros lo hemos hecho. soy Bo Beep, mucho gusto.

Woody hizo un movimiento con su sombrero para agradecer a Bo Beep sus palabras, sin evitar sonrojarse ante tan bella y dulce chica.

-Bueno- dijo Cara de Papa- creo que nuestro trabajo será muy importante desde ahora, debemos apoyar a Andy por su perdida y ahora Woody nos ayudará.

- Así es – dijo Woody agradeciendo la bienvenida.

No cabía duda, tenían una misión importante en sus manos. Andy necesitaría apoyo y ellos, sus juguetes se encargarían de eso.

Woody y los demás juguetes observaron la ventana. El día estaba soleado y la brisa movía las esponjosas nubes que había en el cielo.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por Leer!

Agradezco cualquier comentarios sobre la escritura, si les gustó o no, me interesa mucho su opinión.


End file.
